The Ark
by pensivetonberry
Summary: Reuniting with Vanille woke something wild in Fang. First piece of yuri/fanfic. R&R, and let me know if you want the next chapter!


It had been on Fang's mind since she reunited with Vanille in that brief moment out on the Palamecia. But having one more obstacle after another in her way between her and Vanille getting the chance to catch up had been taking a toll on her already threadbare patience.

_She smelled so good_. She reminisced. She thought back to the first time she held Vanille since they parted in Euride and smiled. _No time to think about that now, though. We have to find a way out of this ark._

They just arrived on this hulking piece of Pulsian architecture, and Fang didn't care for it one bit. All she got was a few fleeting moments in an embrace with Vanille, amongst the watching eyes of the whole group. _What kind of reunion is that?_She angrily thought to herself. She then noticed she was lagging behind the group, lost in her thoughts. Shaking her thoughts loose, she caught up to Light.

"So. How are you liking your first encounter with Pulsian culture?" Fang asked, hoping some conversation would get her mind off of Vanille.

"This ark is astounding, considering we were taught that only barbarians roamed Pulse."

"Oh, and meeting me didn't convince you otherwise?" Fang sneered.

"You thought it would?" Light replied coolly. She always knew what buttons to push.

"Well, Vanille has enough manners to make up for my loss" _Damn, I'm back to her again. Couldn't I think up a better comeback? This wait is paralyzing..._

"Hmph," Light scoffed as she picked up her pace. Fang scratched the back of her head, and soon felt a small hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, I think I have enough manners to cover for Light, too" she said in her sweet playful tone. Vanille smiled and locked her arm with Fang's and walked with the rest of group. Fang chuckled and turned her head to hide the blush slowly forming on her cheeks. She was at a loss for words, being so close to the woman she desperately craved some alone time with. _Curse this ark and its perpetual stream of enemies!_

"Fang?"

"Yea, little one?"

"I-"

_Speak of the devil._ What the group thought was just another enormous statue decided to animate itself and came dashing towards them.

"Hold that thought!" Fang yelled as she pushed Vanille behind her, standing between her love and the seemingly unstoppable creature hurtling towards them.

* * *

><p>With the battle over and Vanille safely next to her, Fang was about to speak when Lightning broke the silence.<p>

"Alright, we need a scouting party to make sure the area's clear before we make camp. Any volunteers?"

Fang was not in the mood for this, but perhaps the walk would do her some good. Better than sitting around festering in her distracting thoughts.

"Yeah, I'll go," she said.

Sazh, surprisingly filled with energy, agreed to go as well.

"I... I think I'm hurt," Hope said under his breath, grasping his injured side.

Vanille, with her endless care, ran toward him, "Oh, no! Here let me tend to that. I guess I'll stay behind, then"

_Lucky boy._Fang thought. She looked at him and snarled. Was that a touch of jealousy she felt? She bit her tongue upon seeing Vanille touch Hope's exposed skin, wanting to be the injured one instead.

"Alright, let's go!" Snow optimistically cheered and led the party.

Fang reluctantly left the group and ran off to catch up with Snow.

"Stay safe, Fang!" Vanille called out to her as the scouting party left the corridor.

* * *

><p>Fang, usually being the most focused in the group, had now passed that role to Snow, who went up ahead, leaving Sazh and her behind. She couldn't keep her mind on the potential of nearby enemies for any more than a few minutes at a time. Each time, her thoughts would be interrupted by the growing feeling in the pit of her stomach. On top of that, Sazh was occasionally giving her side-long looks that were increasingly getting on her nerves.<p>

"What is it, old man? You've been staring at me like you want something."

Sazh sent her a knowing smile, "I was wondering when you'd notice. I wasn't sure how to put this... but something's been on my mind."

"Well, spit it out! You're beginning to creep me out!"

He laughed and shrugged, "Oh, uh, sorry, I didn't mean to stare at you in that kinda way. I ain't no pervert. I was just thinking, uh, how long have you known Vanille?"

_He must know something... _Fang bit her lip pensively and stared at him. He wasn't a threat to her, so she decided to see where he was going with this. "Since we were kids. Why?"

"Oh, it just seems you have a deeper relationship than I would have expected." Sazh said bluntly.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh uh, nothing, I just found it surprising that Vanille would tell you to stay safe, specifically, and not the rest of the team. Seemed a bit out of character, you know? Vanille must really love you."

Fang shot him a dangerous look, "What's it to you?"

Sazh seemed contented with her response. "Nothin' nothin', hey, I ain't your enemy. I'm just sayin' I understand if you want some time alone to catch up with her. You know, privacy is a scarce thing when we're all trying to watch each others' backs, runnin' from one enemy's grasp into another. I just hope you get a chance to talk before our situation will get any worse, and if this pattern continues, it probably will."

His insight surprised her, and she remained quiet. The heavy air of uncertainty and the fragile nature of their temporary security weighed in on them. They walked in knowing silence the rest of the mission.

* * *

><p>Upon seeing the scout party returning, Lightning walked to the end of the chamber and turned to face the rest of the group, "Find anything?"<p>

"Area's all clear" Snow replied, with Sazh and Fang sauntering behind him.

"Then we've wiped this area clean of Pulse's idea of personal trainers. This should be a safe spot to camp for a while. I'll take first watch."

"Sounds good to me," mumbled Snow as he happily drifted off to sleep after collapsing on the ground. Hope was already passed out nearby.

Sazh turned to look at Light, with a strange expression on his face. "Uh, actually, how about I take first watch? I think that walk made me pretty alert, so don't go thinking this ol' man will fall asleep on duty!" Sazh asked cheerfully, giving a slight look in Fang's direction. She looked at him curiously.

"Hm, alright" Light didn't seem to wholeheartedly approve, but ultimately let him take the responsibility and went off to set up a makeshift bed.

Vanille was already dozing off on the bare floor near Hope, with bandages still clasped in her hand._ Always putting people ahead of herself._ Fang smiled as she looked down on the sleeping figure. _Still cute as ever, too_. She crouched down and caressed her cheek with the back of a hand. She sat next to her and held her head in her lap. After a few silent moments of admiring Vanille, Fang realized the rest of the party, save for Sazh, was fast asleep. Sazh had already gone up to the edge of the chamber, staring into the corridor, watching for intruders and occasionally craning his head expectantly towards them.

Fang shifted her weight. She wanted to get Vanille alone, but couldn't bear to wake her up from her peaceful sleep. She settled for stroking her stomach gently, waiting patiently to see if she'd wake up. _No dice. Poor girl's knocked right out. Might as well call it a night, then._She sighed irritatedly, and bent over to give her a kiss goodnight, causing Vanille to rouse slightly.

"...Fang?" she rubbed her eyes.

"Oh, Vanille, I didn't mean to wake you!" _Ha! Patience paid off, I guess!_

"I'm glad you're back safe! Sorry I fell asleep, I was really tired, " she yawned and sat upright. She rubbed her eyes and smiled, "I wanted to talk to you."

"Same here," Fang gave a sheepish smile_. Well, truthfully, I want more than just talking..._

"Is it okay to stray a bit away from the group? I don't want to wake them. Do you think who ever's on watch will let us go?" She whispered with a wide-eyed curiosity, looking around to see who was still awake.

Leaving the camp was usually frowned upon unless you had some sort of emergency, and if Light was standing guard there would be no chance of them leaving, but something in Fang's mind just clicked. Her face lit up and looked in Sazh's direction. _Ohh, I get it, now. That tired old man's worth more than I thought!_

"Yeah, don't worry about that. Let's go!"

And with that, she pulled up Vanille a bit too enthusiastically, causing her to yelp. Hand in hand, she led her past Sazh.

"Have fun, um, stay safe" Sazh said with a slight smirk.

"Thanks," Fang replied, giving a grateful smile. Vanille, being dragged away urgently by Fang, just smiled at Sazh with gratitude.

They slipped into the corridor and weaved their way to a secluded, narrow alcove, with Fang barely able to tone down her radiant smile. Vanille stood in front of her, holding Fang's forearms and looking intently at her eyes, but not closing the distance. Fang's carefree smile began to slip.

"What's wrong?"

Vanille looked at the ground with a childish, embarrassed look on her face. "Um. I got cut off by the crazy monster before I could finish what I wanted to say. I, I just wanted to say how glad I am that you came for me. Ever since we went separate ways at Euride..." She paused and took a breath, "I felt so alone."

Fang closed the distance between them with an embrace, "Vanille..."

"I couldn't help but worry about you. When I was running around Bodhum, it took all my courage to not cry. Then I got Purged, and I lost hope. I thought I was never going to see you again. I'm-I'm..." Fang could hear quiet muffled sounds, like sobs held back. She held her tighter and gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I'm just really happy to see you again." she buried herself into the warmth of Fang's neck.

"Me too."

They held each other there in silence, comforting one another in an embrace, recuperating from their emotional strife. As Vanille's sobs died down, Fang lowered her head into the crook of Vanille's neck and planted a gentle kiss. Her scent, sweet with a slight tangy air, was filling her senses. She could feel Vanille start to gently stroke the naked skin of her back, leaving goosebumps where her feather-light touches had been. The growing feeling of longing was rising in her stomach once again. Her breathing getting heavier, she craned her head to Vanille's ear, letting her lips skim across her skin. She held herself there for a moment, breathing gently into her ear. But as she was about to speak, she felt Vanille run her warm, soft tongue slowly up her neck. Fang shivered in surprise and delight, letting out a soft moan as Vanille worked her way up and bit down on her earlobe.

"I want you," Vanille breathed into her ear.

That was all that was needed to bring Fang past the edge of calm. She pushed Vanille to the wall, pressing her body against hers, biting unrestrainedly into her neck. She slid her hands up Vanille's sides, up her arms, grabbing hold of her wrists and pulling them above her head. Fang pinned them there with her left hand. With a mischievous grin, she pulled out of her neck and faced her, their lips barely touching.

Vanille bent her head forward, going for her long desired kiss, but was stopped by Fang's right hand, now pressing against her chest. She let out a small yelp of surprise, whining and panting slightly. Vanille looked up and gave her a pained look. Fang loved to watch her squirm, and wanted her to beg for more. Indulging in the high pitched whimpers and pleads of her lover, she ran her lips against her jawline, and licked Vanille's soft, quivering lips. Vanille, paralyzed by both her desire and Fang's restraint, could do nothing but plead with her shallow breathing, waiting for her lover to free her. Fang took this opportunity to tease her even further by removing her hand from Vanille's chest in order to unwrap her sari. Still restraining her, she took a small step back and let Vanille's eyes take in her perfect, near-naked body, watching the desire rise within her. Brandishing a devilish smile, she moved closer and ran her hand down her chest, savoring every curve, breathing heavily next to her open mouth. She could feel Vanille pushing against her arm, but wouldn't let her budge.

"Ah, ah, I'm not letting you free yet," Fang sneered and gave her ear a lick, her voice laced with dominance. "I'm not done with you."

Vanille bit her lip as Fang's hand made its way between her legs, lightly grazing her mound with her fingers. She jolted at the touch and gave off a small squeal. As she caressed her way back up to her breast, Fang began to nibble at her lower lip. She was rolling her erect nipple between her fingers, feeling the tension mount in Vanille's body. Sensing Vanille's growing protests to being restrained and endlessly teased, she finally satisfied her with a deep kiss. She could hear a moan, muffled by the urgency of their kiss. She freed Vanille, running her left hand down her side and cupped her bottom. Vanille seized her new-found freedom and wrapped her arms around Fang's taut body, pulling her hips closer into her. Their tongues now intertwined, Fang could feel Vanille's nails dig into her back, and growled softly with feral pleasure.

Engulfed with passion, Fang freed Vanille of her clothing. She lifted her from the wall and gently coerced her onto the ground. With the cool, hard floor against her back and the burning hot, muscular body on top of her, Vanille was overwhelmed by desire. Her nails, still clasped deeply into Fang's back, were now dragging across her skin in anticipation. Fang arched her back in response, and Vanille could see her eyes shine as they rolled in ecstasy. Fang tore off her remaining clothes and placed herself between Vanille's legs. Vanille welcomed her by wrapping her legs around her tightly, letting out a heavy pant and licking her lips. Fang lowered herself and kissed her passionately. Caressing her body with one hand and holding herself up with the other, Fang began to rock her hips. Vanille responded by tightening the grip of her legs and pulling Fang closer to her body. Rubbing their bodies next to each other, Fang began to grind her mound deliberately against Vanille's slit. Vanille, moaning, began to rock back into her, finding their centuries old rhythm. They were breathing heavily into each others' necks, moreso with every thrust. The heat of their breath and their hips reinvigorated them with greater energy and desire. Sweating and panting, Fang slowly pulled away to watch her lover's wanting eyes as she brought her hand across Vanille's stomach and across her wet slit, caressing the wetness that was growing there. She began to tease her slit with her fingers, brushing her fingers against the folds. Vanille could respond only by rhythmically circling her hips into her hand, waiting for Fang to satisfy her. Drawing the wait to close, Fang slid two fingers deep into her. Vanille bucked and gave off a moan.

"F-Fang!" Vanille gasped and tensed. She relaxed again, and let Fang slowly move in and out of her. Fang closed her eyes, enjoying Vanille's moans and the wet sounds coming from her pussy. She still remembered the spots that made her lover go crazy, and Vanille had to bite her tongue to stop screams of pleasure from escaping. Panting heavily, Vanille could feel her eyes roll back as she rocked her hips harder against Fang's hand, responding to her rhythm. It felt so good, so needed. Overwhelmed by the immense pleasure, she bit down and began to suck Fang's neck.

Feeling the pain swell in her neck and watching her lover shake beneath her, Fang could feel herself getting wet by the second. She loved how tightly Vanille's walls clung to her fingers as she fucked her. The smell of sex finally getting to her, she pulled away from Vanille's bite and licked her way down to her nipples. She sucked on them, using her tongue to play against their taut frames. Vanille arched her back against the hard, unforgiving ground, closing her eyes and taking in all the sensations. Fang continued downward and finally met with Vanille's waiting slit. She slowed down her fingering as she tasted Vanille for the first time in what felt like centuries. She moaned at the taste, bringing back a thousand delicious memories. The feeling of her tongue against the her hot and wet folds drove her past the point of sanity. She pressed the palm of her free hand against Vanille's stomach, and began to pulsate her fingers inside her while massaging her clit with her tongue. Vanille ran her hands through Fang's hair and held on, grinding her hips against Fang's face to the rhythm her fingers were carrying. Hearing the high pitched sounds of pleasure escape Vanille's mouth drove Fang to replace her fingers with her tongue, plunging it deep within her.

Vanille clenched her fists, pulling on Fang's hair, telling her lover that she wants more of her. Fang was moving her tongue against her walls, holding her breath as she went deeper still, not willing to let go. She drew her arms up and began to massage Vanille's breasts, running her fingers across her nipples, causing Vanille to quake. With Fang thrusting her tongue into her voraciously, Vanille couldn't keep it in any longer. She sharply arched her body, tensed and let out the urgent cry of an orgasm, and Fang could feel a new wetness dripping from her mouth. Fang, still getting her fill, was licking her slit until Vanille relaxed her body again. Climbing up to meet her lover, she had a victorious smile on her face as she watched Vanille try to catch her breath.

They rested there in each others arms, exchanging soft kisses. Vanille, her eyes heavy lidded, began to drift to sleep. Fang covered Vanille in their discarded clothing and held her, keeping her warm. She was kissing her brow when she felt fingers tickle their way down her stomach and linger near her triangle. Fang bit her lip.

"Vanille..." she whispered, "shh. You're exhausted."

"But!" Vanille's protest was quieted by a kiss.

"They'll be more time for that next time, missy!" Fang smiled and helped her into her clothes.

They walked back, sated, smiling and sleepy-eyed. They sneaked around to the chamber only to discover Sazh asleep on watch.

"Turns out the poor old man really couldn't stay up past his bed time, eh?" Fang patted him on the shoulder in thanks and walked back with Vanille. Snuggling up next to each other under the warmth of the blankets, they slipped into the restful, dreamless sleep one experiences after a long, fruitful day.


End file.
